


On the Inside

by Burrahobbit



Series: Burra’s Kinktober 2018 [25]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Light Bondage, Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, Sexual Interfacing, Top North (Detroit: Become Human), Wire Play, Woman on Top, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: [ Kinktober day 25: wire play ]Her fingers dip inside, and Connor shivers against her.“I got you, baby,” North whispers.





	On the Inside

**Author's Note:**

> idk man I don't even like this ship

North’s mouth connects roughly with Connor’s, her kisses hungry and passionate. Her nails scrape against his bare back, just shy of peeling away his skin.

One hand pushes against the panel in his neck, and it slides back, revealing the mechanics beneath.

Her fingers dip inside, and Connor shivers against her.

“I got you, baby,” North whispers.

Connor wishes he could hold her, touch her, but his arms are handcuffed to the bed, leaving him to squirm as she does what she wishes.

Fingertips brush against his wires, and Connor moans softly. North slowly goes in further, twisting one of the wire in her hand, and it sends sparks of stimulation through him. 

Her nails push in deeper, until they’re scraping against plastic casing instead.

She kisses Connor, and the amount of sensations overwhelms him. His processor tells him that the lubrication fluid comes from WR400 #641 790 831, and Connor clears the message away, instead focusing on the feeling of her tongue pushing past his lips.

North touches one of his Thirium veins deeper inside. Connor bites back a noise, thinking about how far in her hand must be pushed to reach the veins.

He whines, curling his hands into fists and trying to gather words to convey what he wants.

“What is it?” North says.

“Want- wanna interface-” Her fingers push lightly again, making Connor gasp. “P-please.”

After a moment of thought, North pulls out of Connor’s panel, reaching up to undo the handcuffs. As soon as they’re off, Connor’s hands are on her body, one entwining their hands together.

Their skin fizzles away where they touch. As they interface, he can sense North’s mind entering his own. All at once, he’s hit with what she’s feeling: arousal, exhilaration, pride, and love. 

Connor doesn’t even notice at first that North has pushed back into his panel. Not until she’s rubbing her fingers against his inner parts, and Connor is back to being a moaning mess.

“You look so beautiful, falling apart like this,” North says.

He’s so close already. North feels this, and sends her approval over their connection.

North tangles herself completely in Connor’s wires, squeezing and pulling against them. The pleasure in Connor’s gut coils tighter. 

_“Please,_ I- I’m gonna...”

“You can come, Connor. Go ahead.”

Connor’s vision goes out, systems overloaded as he comes. North peppers him with kisses, her love coming over the connection loud and clear. As his vision restores, the first thing he sees is North smiling at him.

“I love you, Con.”

Connor smiles back dopily. “Love you too.”


End file.
